Porque es la unica manera de Ganar
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Es la unica manera de vencer... aunque suene ridiculo... // Nnoitra x Nelliel. Drabble. Rewiew *-*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

-------------

**Porque es la única manera de Ganar...:**

Nnoitra estaba harto de perder todo el tiempo contra Nelliel.

Desde que esa chica había llegado, todo el mundo del en ese entonces Octavo Espada se había derrumbado en pedazos.

Ella era fuerte, decidida y letal… una verdadera arpía, según Nnoitra.

Pero la realidad era que Nel solo peleaba para defender a los suyos, no le importaba la guerra o la pelea, ella carecía de instinto para la matanza… cosa que sacaba de quicio a Jiruga.

Desde que llego, Nnoitra sintió una rivalidad mutua hacia ella, desafiándola constantemente.

…Siempre perdía ante la Tercera Espada.

Tesla le había dicho a su señor que si quería el mismo la mataba. Cosa que no contento en nada al Espada. Ese día Tesla se gano un buen regaño y una muy buena paliza por parte de su alabado señor.

Nnoitra caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del palacio, estaba pensando en una manera de derrotar a su rival de una buena vez por todas. Cuando se cruzo con alguien.

-Hola… Nnoitra… -saludo pausadamente Nelliel, venia acompañada de sus Fracciones.-

-Buenas Tardes, Nnoitra-sama. –Saludaron las respectivas Fracciones.-

-Hola… -saludo con poca gana Nnoitra.-

En un momento, una gran idea se le paso por la cabeza.

La idea era un poco morbosa y tonta, pero era la única manera en la que Nnoitra pudiera vencer a Nelliel.

No le quedo otra, era la única manera.

-Disculpen, Pesche, Dondochakka, ¿Podría hablar con su superiora ahora? –El sorpresivo ''respeto'' de Nnoitra alerto a las Fracciones de Nel.-

Los aludidos Arrancar miraron a su señora, ella asintió levemente, se esperaba otra pelea, así que coloco su mano en su zanpakuto.

Al ver la reacción de la Tercera Espada, las Fracciones se marcharon.

Solo estaban Nnoitra y Nelliel.

-¿Qué pasa, Nnoitra…? –no le dio tiempo a actuar.-

Nnoitra se había abalanzado sobre la chica, acorralándola contra la pared, y juntando sus rostros muy cerca, casi al rosar sus bocas.

-Si esta es la única manera… lo aceptare… Nelliel… -fue lo último que pronuncio el Espada.-

En un rápido movimiento, Nnoitra junto su boca con la de Nel, produciendo un posesivo beso por parte del en ese momento Octavo Espada.

Nelliel tardo en procesar la acción de Nnoitra. Cuando se dio cuenta por fin, un sonrojo muy notorio se apodero de su cara. No tardo en corresponder el beso.

Ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él, automáticamente la tomo por la cintura.

Nnoitra estaba perdiendo, necesitaba algo más para ganar…

¡Pero por el amor de todos los Hollow! ¡Que bien que besaba la chica!

-_¡¿Qué rayos pienso?! ¡Tengo que ganar! _–otra idea se le cruzo por la cabeza…-

No tardo en ejecutar su plan.

En un limpio movimiento, paso su lengua por la comisura de los labios de la peliverde. Ella se tenso de forma inmediata. Nnoitra rió, la tenia a su merced.

El del parche coloco la espalda de la joven nuevamente contra la pared. Se separo un momento de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Nnoitra… -pronuncio Nel. Su cara estaba muy roja.- ¿Por qué? –le pregunto.-

Él solo se rió, sin ganas de ocultarle su risa a la chica.

Nuevamente la abrazo, con más fuerza que antes, juntando nuevamente los labios de ambos. Esta vez era diferente, Nnoitra metió su lengua en la boca de la mujer, ella no se lo creía, pero correspondió, como si de un sueño se tratase. Volvió a acomodar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nnoitra.

…

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas… Hasta que Nnoitra se digno a separarse de Nelliel. Sin separar su abrazo, se miraron a los ojos. Esa ultima acción de Nnoitra, el beso final, lo había dejado sin aire, y levemente sonrosado, nunca se imagino en una situación como esa. Por su parte, Nelliel no entraba en la tierra, su mente divagaba, entre lo que había hecho su presunto rival, y como se había comportado ella.

Debía admitirlo, se había comportado como una dócil mujer de porcelana.

Nunca había pensado que Nnoitra iba a hacer eso. Se digno a tomar aire y volver a preguntarle:

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque era la única manera en la que podía ganar…

Nnoitra la soltó con pesadez, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Al final… se fue.

Mientras caminaba a un rumbo sin final. Nelliel le dedicaba una mirada. Él solo sonreía victorioso.

-_Eh ganado… _-Pensó Nnoitra.-

-_…Ganaste, por ahora, Nnoitra. _–Nelliel camino también, yéndose por el camino contrario que Nnoitra.

* * *

Mi debut como escritora de Bleach *-*

Me gusta mucho esta pareja, aunque no sea de mis principales… la amo con todo mi corazón (L)

No se como se me ocurrió esto. Supongo que pensé que seria la única manera en la que Nnoitra le pudiera ganar a Nel ._. En fin…

Si la construcción de la escena del beso fue pésima, sepan perdonarme, es la primera vez que escribo un beso así X_X

Nos vemos. Bye

PD: un review, pliss *-*


End file.
